Flash
Bartholomew "Barry" Allen is a police scientist from Central City and the superhero speedster known as the Flash. Biography Becoming the Flash Monitored by Lex Luthor Lex Luthor has CCTV footage of Barry Allen using his superspeed to prevent a robbery in a store. The Flash traveled back from the future to warn Bruce Wayne that he was always right about "him" and that Lois is the key to a crucial event, although he may have traveled back too early.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Meeting Captain Boomerang ]] Barry would be the hero of Central City as Superman was killed, Barry would encounter Captain Boomerang who was robbing the Central City Diamond Exchange will he knocked out his partners. Flash would launch Boomerang against a nearby wall, leaving him for the police to arrest.Suicide Squad Amanda Waller's Files Bruce Wayne would meet with Amanda Waller, she would have a file on many Metahumans including Barry, June Moone, Arthur Curry and Victor Stone. Joining the League Visiting Henry Allen ]] Barry went to visit his father in prison, While signing in, a man behind him becomes annoyed because he feels Barry is taking too long. Using his powers, Barry drawed glasses and a beard on his face. Barry and Henry would talk about Barry's obsession with proving his father's innocence, Barry believes the original investigation was botched. Henry would tell Barry that he can't keep visiting him, Barry tells him to never ask him to do that again. Afterward, Barry headed back to his apartment.Justice League Meeting Bruce Wayne ]] Barry returned to his apartment, where is was met with Bruce Wayne who promptly introduced himself and handed Barry a printout of the security camera footage of his encounter with a mugger found on the LexCorp files. ]] Barry recognized himself in the photo and tried to dismiss the person as merely someone who looks like him, but him. Bruce tells Barry that he knew Barry has abilities but just needed to know what they are. Barry nervously tells his skills, when Bruce suddenly hurled a batarang at him, but Barry instinctively used his speed to dodge and catch it. is Batman]] Recognizing that Bruce is Batman and Bruce knows Barry's abilities, Bruce would tell Barry that he putting together a team to battle Steppenwolf which Barry wants in. Bruce was taken aback slightly, but when Barry told him that he needed friends, Bruce accepted his reasoning. Barry, admiring the batarang, promptly asked Bruce if he could keep it as a souvenir. is powers]] Barry is taken to Bruce's car, which Barry would eat a pizza by the time they got to the car and explained the concept of the Speed Force, and how it allows him to consume insane amounts of food. Barry would ask Bruce how many are on the team, Bruce would tell him that it's just Allen. Wayne is asked what are his powers which he responded with he's rich. Skirmish under Gotham Harbor getting intel from James Gordon]] Flash and the Justice League receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are traveling underground, the team would go and meet with Gordon which team are met with Cyborg who joins the team because the Parademons kidnapped his father Silas Stone. The team would go to the find Steppenwolf who is interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the Mother Box, Barry would get nervous and tell the team that he can't do it which Batman tell's him to save one of the employees. Flash would get nervous, however Batman tells him to save one of the S.T.A.R. Labs employees without focusing on the battle, trusting that he would know what to do next. As the League began their attack, Barry swiftly collected Silas Stone and the rest of the employees before joining in the fight against the Parademons. get her sword]] Flash would return in the the battle, to help Diana get her sword by using his speed to move the hand back in her grasp. Barry loses his footing and tumbles to the ground below but quickly recovers and saves Diana. Steppenwolf would catch a missile fired from the Knightcrawler and use it to flood the area. This would cause a flood which Arthur saves the Justice League using his Trident to hold back the water while they can escape. Reviving Superman witnessing Superman's return]] scenario?|Barry Allen to Victor Stone|Justice League (film)}}After the fight with Steppenwolf, the League would return to the Batcave, where they would have a meeting which Bruce conclusion that they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to life which Barry agrees. He believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Author are hesitant about the idea, but Bruce forms a secret contingency plan. ]] The team would get Clark's body and put it in the waters off the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. The team would fight Superman who hasn't got his memories back yet, Flash would attempt to flank him but Superman would be able to keep up with Barry's speed. Flash attempted to escape from Superman but is knocked into the wall of the memorial and incapacitated. Battle of Pozharnov arriving to Russia]] The League would use the Flying Fox to go to Russia to stop Steppenwolf, Batman would led the Parademons as Flash takes Cyborg to the Mother Boxes while he neutralized the hoarde of incoming Parademons. Flash is saved by Batman with a grappling gun to stop him from falling, where he learn the people are in danger which he tells Barry to save the civilians and later joined by Superman who saved the residents of an entire apartment building, much to Barry’s amazement. standing tall]] Flash and the Justice League would defeated Steppenwolf by breaking his Axe, which cause Steppenwolf to feel fear which the Parademons attack him and returns him back to Apokolips. A New World Getting a Job Barry with the help of Bruce would be hired by the Central City Police Department. Which Barry would go to his dad to tell him the news displaying the letter of employment while explaining that it wasn't the greatest position but it is a steady job. Racing Superman ]] Days later, Flash would challenge Superman to a race to the Pacific. While Clark was a little reluctant Barry said this was simply a friendly competition. The two then made small wagers with Clark first joking with Barry by telling him if he won Barry was off the team, leaving Barry stunned for a second before realising he was joking. Clark’s wagered that if he won Barry had to take the team all to brunch which Bruce told him about. Barry while humorously saying he felt a little betrayed by Bruce telling him that agreed and wagered if he won he get to tell everyone to which Clark agreed. The two then readied themselves and the race began. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Connection:' The Speed Force is the source of all of Barry's powers. **'Superhuman Speed:' Flash possesses immense level of superhuman speed; as he is capable of moving at tremendous hypersonic speeds, an ability so powerful that his movements are invisible to the naked eye. Notably Flash can ran from a fridge, knocked out a pharmacy mugger and ran back all so quickly that the milk bottle he'd left was still in the same place, not having enough time to fall. When visiting his father at Blackgate Penitentiary, Barry drew on a man's face too fast for him to notice. The intensity of his speed allows Flash to deliver superhumanly strong attacks, as well as to run along vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, through solid matter, into other planes of frequency, and even though time. Flash's speed surpasses even that of Superman's (at the time); ultimately making him the fastest member of the Justice League. However, after Superman's resurrection, the kryptonian is now able to match the Scarlet Speedster's top speed. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Flash has a superhuman metabolism, enabling him rapid physical healing. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to his incredible speed, Flash possesses far more reflexes than a normal human; he managed to easily dodge a Batarang thrown at him by Batman, with it appearing to be moving at him in slow motion, he also managed to dodge most of Superman's blows, only getting hit once. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Flash possesses far more stamina than a normal human; allowing him to withstand the stress of moving at tremendous hypersonic speeds for long periods of time, without growing tired or weak. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to his incredible speed, the Flash possesses far more agility than a normal human; as he can effortlessly navigate while moving at superhuman speed, which allows him to easily maneuver in combative circumstances and easily avoid projectile fire. **'Intangibility:' Due to his incredible speed, by vibrating any part of his body; Flash can can phase himself through solid objects. **'Time Travel:' Due to his incredible speed, Flash can run so fast, that he can break open holes in the fabric of the space-time continuum; enabling him to travel back in time and re-visit past events. **'Accelerated Perception:' Flash can move fast enough to view things as if the world is slowing down. **'Electrogenesis:' When moving at incredible speeds, Flash can generate bolts of blue Speed Force lightning which trail behind him when he runs, and can cause electronic technology nearby to short-circuit, overload, or even burst into sparks. **'Electrokinesis:' Flash can manipulate electricity. Equipment *'Flash Suit:' Barry wears a protective suit as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime. Relationships Family *Henry Allen - Father *Nora Allen † - Mother Allies *Justice League - Teammates **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Leader and Idol **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Idol and Friend **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Victor Stone/Cyborg *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon *S.T.A.R. Labs **Silas Stone Enemies *George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons References External Links * * Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes